


What Is This Feeling?

by queenofpranking



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking
Summary: Okay! A triplets and Donald fusion story!Let's go!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lagt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409471) by [Lagt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt). 



> Okay! A triplets and Donald fusion story!  
> Let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, seamrag beag is Scottish for little clover (roughly)

Donald needed some help, and  _ fast _ .

Huey and Dewey are nowhere to be seen, and Louie has come running up to him, crying hard enough that he couldn’t speak.

“Calm down seamrag beag. Can you tell me where your brothers are? Use your hands if you can. English or Italian, whichever is easier.” He said, rubbing Louie’s back to try and help him calm down.

Louie’s hands shook as he was able to get out three words

_ Brothers…alleyway…kidnapping _

Donald saw red.  _ Someone _ was trying to take  ~~ his sons  ~~ his sister’s kids. (Never his)

“Which alleyway, Llewelyn.” Donald said, making Louie’s eyes widen. His  ~~ dad ~~ Uncle Donald was in serious mode.

The green-clad duckling pointed to the alleyway right behind his  ~~ dad ~~ Uncle, making the drake sigh and shake his head a bit fondly at the fact that the three of them were able to sneak around him without gaining his attention. 

Then he knelt down to be eye to eye with his  ~~ son ~~ nephew.

“Llewelyn, I need to know this right now. Do you want to stay here?” Donald asked, wanting to watch over his youngest  ~~ son ~~ nephew, but needing to go save the other two.

Louie vigorously shook his head in the negative.

“Okay then, stay near me, okay?” Donald said, walking towards the alleyway Louie pointed to, already cracking his knuckles. Louie quickly grabbed onto his  ~~ dad’s ~~ Uncle’s coat so as to not get lost or taken.

When the two of them got to the mouth of the alleyway, Donald froze so fast that Louie ran into his back. Louie then peaked around his  ~~ father’s ~~ Uncle’s back. And then they both saw red.

Huey had obviously taken the brunt of the damage, since he had a black eye, a split lip, and was on his side, holding his chest.

Dewey was leaning over his brother, looking up defiantly at the bear cornering the two of them, but was unable to hide the tears that fell onto the pavement. He made eye contact with his Uncle and smiled. Then he looked back up and his face dropped into terror as his attacker raised his balled-up paw.

As the bear brought down a fist onto Dewey’s jaw, the impact making a loud  **_CRACK_ ** , Louie and Donald saw white.

And so did everyone else.

The bear and his associates (a dog and an alligator) turned to see a duck who looked to be in his mid to late teens standing there in a blue-green hoodie, with eyes that looked to be like a pair of moss agate gemstones, which flashed with anger. It didn’t help that his hair flopped onto his forehead and stopped directly over his eyes, casting a shadow over them, making them seem as if they were glowing. It gave him a more dangerous vibe, even though he was shorter than all of them.

“Get the  _ fuck _ away from my family, assholes.” The duck growled, revealing a tenor voice with an underlying rasp in it.

“Or what?” The bear taunted.

A duck grinned, cracking his knuckles.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Next time you two decide to do something like that,  _ don’t _ .” The duck said, wrapping an arm around Dewey and picking up Huey gently.

“Uncle Donald? Louie?” Dewey asked nervously.

“Uh, yes, and no. I’m...oh ew.” The duck made a face.

“What? You don’t like the name that came with you?” Dewey said, tilting his head to the side, seemingly already forgetting about his altercation.

“Yeah. It’s Flauntelyn.” the fusion said, crinkling up his beak in disgust at his name.

“Isn’t that a mixture of Fauntleroy and Llewelyn?” Dewey asked, snickering.

“Yeah, it is. How about you just call me Telyn.” The newly dubbed Telyn asked, smirking at the middle child.

“Yeah, okay. Oh man, Huey is going to be so  _ mad _ he missed meeting you! I hope we meet again soon!” Dewey gushed.

“Calm down Dew, first let’s get you and Huey to the hospital, then we’ll unfuse.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donald was sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate, staring into nothingness.

Louie and him fusing into Telyn reminded him of…a fusion from a long time ago. The only thing missing from Telyn was the luck energy manipulation.

Of course, there were differences.

Telyn is a bit quicker to anger, Donstone is more of an ass, etc.

But man…it had been a while…

“…God I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Donald said, harshly rubbing at his face before reaching for his phone.

He presses and holds the 4 on the dial pad.

“…Hey Gladstone…Listen, we should talk. Yeah…it’s nice to hear your voice again too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louie now understood a lot more than he should.

Okay, so he didn’t  _ mean _ to snoop, honest! It’s just…well, Louie was curious!

And now he knows a lot.

Like, how apparently his  ~~ dad ~~ Uncle Donald knows Mickey Mouse!? And he (his  ~~ father ~~ Uncle) was in a band-WITH HIS  _ BOYFRIENDS _ !?

And that…he used to fuse…a lot…with his family…

Mostly with Louie’s mom, but there was another person he fused with a lot. Louie didn’t get a good look at the memories, but what he saw was a green coat accompanying gold-white curls.

Hmmm…

Louie laid in his bed, wondering…

_ Why did that guy seem so familiar? _


End file.
